¿Eres mi ÚNICO amigo?
by LadyCrazy14
Summary: Imaginate que tu amigo de la infancia vuelve para verte, un amigo muy especial que vivió en el bosque y sigue viviendo allí. Que es temido por todos, y después de muchos años atraves de un ritual... Vuelve y surgen sentimientos nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

*Hola gente, aquí les traigo este fanfic de Slender por el lector, la verdad, tenedme algo de paciencia, ya que este es el primer fanfic que hago de Slender. Bueno, este fanfic decidía hacerlo a petición de una persona en los comentarios de otro fanfic.

Bueno, espero que os guste… ^u^*

Hola, me llamo _ (tn) Jones, tengo _ (tu edad). Soy la típica chica a la que todos y todo margina, no podría decir que sea fea, pero yo no me considero guapa. Tampoco me gusta "ir a la moda" como dirían muchas chicas. Soy más de ir casual. No tengo muchos amigos, soy más de estar en un ordenador viendo mi creepypasta favorito, Slenderman.

Vivo con mi padre, él es agente inmobiliario. Él y mi madre se divorciaron hace 2 años. Ella quería vivir su vida en Los Ángeles y yo vivo en un pequeño pueblo casi cerca de California, la verdad este pueblo está alejado de todo contacto humano, solo hay una escuela a la cual asisto, un centro médico, y unas pocas tiendas y casas.

Supongo que debería empezar por aquí mi historia.

Empezó a sonar mi despertador, a las siete en punto como de costumbre, me levanté con algo de alegría, ya que era de viernes, por lo que el resto de días los tendría para hacer lo que me diera la gana.

Me vestí con mi típico uniforme de la escuela, una falda a cuadros, unas mallas negras ya que se acercaba el invierno y hacía frio, el polo blanco con la chaqueta del uniforme.

Bajé a la cocina y vi una nota de mi padre…

" **_** _ **_, unos clientes a ultima hora decidieron comprar la casa que vendo. Asi que no estaré en casa en todo el día y llegaré esta noche bien tarde. Puedes invitara algunas amigas para que duerman contigo. Te quiero mucho hija.**_

 _ **Attent: Papá"**_

Me da rabia la verdad, mi padre apenas está en casa. Siempre está trabajando y trabajando.

Desayune un par de galletas y un zumo para irme a clases.

Llegando a la entrada ví a las dos pijas de clase, Tifany y Amber.

-Vaya ya llego la marginada, osea, mira su piel… ¿Te asustaron tus amigos los FANTASMAS?- Dijo Amber,la mas bajita de las dos entre risas con su amiga.

Seguí de largo hasta la puerta.

-Hola Fátima…-

\- Hola _ … Oye, ¿estás lista para lo de esta noche?-

-Claro… Lo invocaremos.-

-¿Y tu padre no se enfadará?-

-Él está en el trabajo, no se dará cuenta.-

-Okey, vamos ya a clase que si no el profe se enfadará.-

Las horas se pasaron rápidamente, y cuando me di cuenta llegaron las tres de la tarde. Fui a casa de Fátima y allí hicimos los deberes y luego fuimos a mi casa.

-¿Lista?-

-Si…-

Las dos dibujamos un muñeco en un papel y recitamos como un cantico.

-Oh, Slender, querido Slender, figura tétrica que se esconde para que no lo vean, acercate a mí, oh querido Slender, y si estás detrás de mi mátame, porque se que con esto te he hecho enfadar. Si n….- En ese instante nos interrumpimos por un sonido muy extraño sonido.

- _ sigamos, solo sería el viento…-

-Si…-

-Si no es asi dejame continuar con este cantico que de seguro te atraerá.- Tras acabar esa frase sonó un golpe en la puerta. Nos miramos aterradas.

-V-Ve tu Fátima…- No podía ni moverme del terror que sentía.

Fátima se levantó y miró por la puerta discretamente.

-¿Qué ves?- Le pregunte.

-_, tenemos que salir de aquí…-

-¿Por que?- Ella me agarro del brazo pero unos tentáculos las atravesaron.

-¡FÁTIMAAAA!- El ser, era… Slender, se me quedo viendo pero yo mire a otro lado. Slender me trató de sujetar pero yo me levanté y corri hacia la puerta de mi cuarto cerrándola. Se notaba que golpeaban para entrar, me senté tras la puerta mirando a la ventana donde estaban dos personas, una con unas gafas naranjas, y otras dos con sudaderas naranja y amarilla mirándome.

-No, esto no me puede estar pasando…-

De pronto sentí que algo atravesó la puerta haciendo un agujero en la puerta y girando el pomo de la puerta lentamente, me levanté quedando contra la cama. Slenderman logró entrar en mi cuarto, fue avanzando poco a poco hacia mi. Cerré mis ojos, al cabo de unos minutos abrí de nuevo mis ojos, Slender estaba enfrente mio, cediendome la mano. Con algo de temor la agarré y me levantó.

-S-Señor Slender…- Los chicos de la ventana estaban ahí, en la puerta, mirándo.-

-¿Es esa la chica?- Preguntó el chico con las gafas naranjas.

Sorprendiendome un poco Slender habló.

-Si, es ella…-

-¿P-Puede hablar?-

-Es telekinesis…-

Sacó uno de sus tentáculos, en el estaba un osito de peluche.

-¿Eh?-

-Es tuyo… ¿No lo recuerdas?-

-¿Mio?-

-Flashback-

Se ve a _ con solo 3 años jugando frente a una casa grande cerca de un bosque.

-¡Papá! ¿Puedo ir al bosque a jugar?- Dijo la pequeña niña con su oso de peluche.

No recibió respuesta y entonces se lo tomó como un sí.

-Vamos ositoooo…

La niña empezó a adentrarse más y más al bosque, para cuando se quizo dar cuenta ya era muy de noche y se había perdido.

-¡MAMÁ… PAPÍ!- Gritaba con lágrimas en sus ojos corriendo por todo el bosque, pasadas unas horas vio a un hombre con traje enfrente suyo… Se quedo unos instantes callada en lo que la figura se le fue acercando poco a poco.

-¿H-Hola? M-Me llamo _.- La figura se paró en seco mirándola, la niña le abrazó a la figura.

Esta la alzó y cargándola la llevó al final del bosque.

-Gracias señor…- Le besó la mejilla y le dio su oso.

Pasó el tiempo y la niña se acostumbró a perderse en el bosque donde había hecho amistad con esa persona, pasaron 2 años y todos los días se veían, hasta que un día ella solo fue al bosque para darle una mala noticia a su amigo.

-Me tengo que ir… Trasladaron de trabajo a mi papá y nos vamos a ir a la ciudad.-

La figura no dijo nada, la niña abrazó a esa figura.

-Ten…- Le dio su oso de peluche. La figura lo miró fijamente.

-Quédatelo, y asi me recuerdes… Te prometo que algún dia nos vamos a ver.- La niña se separó de su amigo dejándole el peluche y sin mirar atrás se marchó.

-Fin del flashbak-

-¿E-Eres…?-

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo _, nunca te olvide.- Slenderman me abrazó fuertemente.

-S-Señor, se acerca alguien…- Dijo el chico de la máscara blanca.

-Es mi padre… ¡FÁTIMA!-

-¿Quién?- Pregunto el de gafas naranjas.

-La chica que ha matado Slenderman.-

-Ooh…- Se hizo un silencio.

Slender tomó a esa chica y la sacó con él por la ventana, le siguieron sus acompañantes.

-_, ve al bosque de la ciudad… Mañana nos encontraremos allí…-

*Bueno gente… Espero y les haya gustado… Si les gustó díganmelo y seguiré la história…

Hasta la siguiente… Besitos :D*


	2. Chapter 2

-¡_!- Oí los gritos de mi padre.

-¿P-Papá?- Me acerqué a la sala donde mi padre miraba un gran charco de sangre.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!- Me sujetó de los brazos zarandeándome.

-N-no lo sé papá… Y-Yo y Fátima estábamos jugando.-

-¡No me mientas!-

-¡No te estoy mintiendo papá!- Dije casi llorando.

Mi padre me soltó de golpe en el sofá y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro desesperado, yo me quedé callada sentada en el sofá.

-La mataste…-

-¡Ya te dije que yo no la maté!- Le chillé a mi padre y nada más decirlo salí corriendo a la calle, mi padre obviamente me trató de alcanzar pero no lo logró. Corrí cinco calles más lejos de mi casa.

-¿Y ahora?- me pregunté a mi misma. No puedo volver a casa, ni puedo ir a casa de Fátima, los padres de ella piensa que aún sigue en mi casa.

-¿Y si… Lo busco?-Pensé, existiría la probabilidad de que él me acogiese.

Empezó a llover y el bosque me quedaba algo lejos, prefería irme a un banco del parque y pasar allí la noche.

Me senté, acurrucándome solo con mi chaqueta del instituto para mantenerme caliente. Rezé para que mi padre no me buscase en el parque ni para que la policía pasase por allí.

Al cabo de media hora ya me estaba durmiendo hasta que oí unas sirenas de la policía.

-Mierda…- Un agenté andaba cerca mio, pero solo me cubrí un poco la cara haciéndome la dormida.

-Ey señorita…- Cuando dijo eso me puse tan nerviosa que me volví mas pálida de lo que yo soy y me comenzó a salir un sudor frío.

-D-Digame…-

-No debería estar por este lugar sola a estas horas de la noche, un peligroso asesino anda suelto.-

-No se preocupe, yo se me cuidar agente, pero aún asi iré con cuidado, gracias por avisarme.- Di un gran suspiro de alivio. El agente siguió caminando algo pero cupado.

Yo volví a acurrucarme y me dormí hasta que sentí el mismo frío como el que suele hacer por la mañana. Abrí los ojos y cogí mi móvil para ver la hora. Las 6:59… Supongo que a esa hora me reciba ya que desde aquí hasta el bosque es media hora de caminata. Me puse en pie caminando en la oscuridad, ya que aún no había amanecido.

Por el camino me choqué con un chico con capucha blanca.

-¡AYYY! ¡Ten más cuidado idiota!- Le grité.

-¡Lo mismo digo estúpida!-

Sin embargo, nos miramos y entonces me quedé embobada.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿El gato te ha comido la lengua?- Se levantó mientras me miraba.

-No tengo tiempo para esto…- Reaccioné levantándome siguiendo mi camino, pero el chico me agarró la mano.

-¿A caso crees que te puedes escapar de mí tras hacer que me caiga?-

Le empujé, pero no me soltó y caí sobre de él.

-¡¿Qué haces idiota?!- Desde encima suyo pude verle claramente la cara, era una cara pálida, muy blanca y su pelo pasaba de castaño a negro y no podía dejar de ver sus ojos azules.

-Mmm… Más bien ¿qué hac…- Se interrumpió mirando atrás mio.

Miré y era Slenderman.

-¡DE-JA-LA!- Le dijo Slenderman al chico.

-Oblígame…- El chico me empezó a toquetear el culo. Slender sacó unos tentáculo y lo agarro de la pierna y a mi me sujeto con otro tentáculo de la cintura.

-Te lo advertí Jeff.- Estampó a Jeff contra un árbol y a mi me llevó corriendo hacía dentro del bosque.

Me llevó a una casa en pleno bosque, abrió la puerta y nos metimos en la casa.

-¿Quién era ese chico?- Le pregunté.

-Eso no importa, tranquila… Por cierto ¿por qué no estabas en tu casa? Uno de mis proxies me dijo que andabas durmiendo en un parque y fui a vigilar que ningún pervertido te hiciera nada.-

-Me escapé de casa- Me senté en un sofá de la entrada. Slender se sentó junto a mi.

-¿Por qué?-

-Mi padre vio el charco de sangre que se quedó después de que mataste a Fátima.-

-Maldición… Se me olvidó limpiar eso… Mierda… te metí en un lio.-Dijo tapándose la cara.

Se levantó y me tomó de la mano.

-Quédate conmigo…- Me propuso, yo me sonrojé. No supe que decirle asi que me quedé callada.

Él sin decir nada me levantó y me subió por unas escaleras al piso de arriba, hasta un cuarto todo decorado de negro, con un montón de notas y cuadros.

-Este es mi cuarto… Pero si quieres te lo dejo.-Comentó soltándome en el suelo.

-N-No hace falta, p-puedo dormir en el sofá. O podemos dormir juntos…- Me sonrojé un poco al decirle eso. Pero al fijarme el también se sonrojo un poco.

*Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo, espero y les guste... No he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente para escribir, perdón si es un poco corto.

Los veré en el próximo capitulo. Besos ;) *


	3. Chapter 3

-B-Bueno… Te dejo a solas para te acomodes.- A pesar de no tener cara se notó como miró a otro lado.

-De acuerdo.- Asentí algo nerviosa.

-Si quieres el baño está en esa puerta de la izquierda.- Señaló hacía la puerta y se marchó.

Decidí entrar en el cuarto de baño a ducharme. Dejé mi ropa en el suelo y ya desnuda me metí a duchar. En lo que el agua recorría mi cuerpo no pude dejar de pensar en él, Slenderman. ¿Por qué cuando anda cerca me siento así de extraña? ¿Por qué actúa así conmigo? ¿Será verdad eso de que nos habíamos conocido antes? No me sonaba de haber lo visto antes.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya termine de ducharme y me vestí para bajar a la sala. Me sorprendí al ver a Slenderman junto a muchas más personas, incluyendo al chico de antes.

-¡Ah! Hola _ _, ven, te voy a presentar a varias personas por un estilo a mí.- Me extendió la mano. Se la tomé sin decir nada, y tratando de que los nervios que tenía no se notasen.

-El es Jeff The Killer.- Dijo apuntando al chico con su cara un poco amoratada por el golpe que le dio hace un rato Slenderman.

-Hola preciosa…- Me saludó. Slender le dio una mirada asesina y prosiguió.

-Ella es Nina la ayudante de Jeff, ella es Jane, ella Sally, digamos como mi hija… Ben, también como un hijo para mí. Y por último mis proxies, Toby, Hoddie y Masky.

-Slender ¿y ella quién es? ¿Es tu novia?- Preguntó inocentemente Sally.

-Ella es solo una amiga Sally.- Le respondió amablemente Slender.

-Ps, si claro y yo soy el rey de Francia…- Murmuró Jeff.

-¡CÁLLATE!- Le chilló Slender. Nina se la veía que quería intervenir pero se calló.

-¡A mí tú no me mandas a callar flacucho!-

-¡Jeff, te la estás jugando criajo!-

-¡¿Tú y cuantos más?!-

Jeff y Slender empezaron a discutir y en poco a darse de golpes. En esta pelea se pusieron a intervenir todos, a excepción mía y de Sally, Sally se la veía nerviosa llorando y yo tratando de calmarla.

Cuando le di un abrazo a Sally para calmarla solo sentí un puñetazo en mi cara y me caí al suelo.

-¡_ _ ¡- Slender gritó al verme en el suelo. La pelea en ese instante acabó-

Desperté en el cuarto que Slender me había asignado con este mismo sentado a un costado mío.

-¿Slender? ¿Q-Qué sucedió?-

-Jeff quiso golpearme pero se le fue la mano y te dio a ti.-

Me quedé mirándolo un buen rato. De repente, él me tocó la frente, exactamente en donde recibí el puñetazo.

-¿Te duele mucho?- Al sentirlo me sonroje un poco.

-¿Eh? No, no, estoy perfectamente.- Él solo asintió.

-Tengo que ir abajo, mis hermanos han venido y… Bueno, sería una descortesía no prestarles atención.-

-Okey, no te preocupes por mí, ve.-

-Gracias _ _. Si quieres en cuanto acabe la visita te enseño la casa.-

Solo me callé y le respondí: -No hace falta ya la exploraré yo misma, prometo no tocar nada.-

Él se quedó algo dubitativo pero al final accedió y se fue.

Yo me levanté de la cama y me puse mis zapatos para explorar todos los rincones de ese sitio, que más que parecer casa, parecía un palacio.

Vi los cuartos de los demás, los cuales tenían los nombres de cada uno por fuera.

Empecé a oír unos gritos.

-¡JEFF DEJA MI OSITOOOOO!-

-Cógelo entonces…-

-Jeff… Te estás pasando…-

-Tú cállate Toby y deja de meterte.-

-Jeff…-

-Déjame Toby-

Me acerqué despacio y eran los chicos de antes jugando con un osito de peluche. En menos de lo que esperaba se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y se quedaron mirándome.

-Emmm… ¿hola?-

-¿Tu eres mi nueva mamiiii?- Me preguntó Sally cosa que hizo que me sonrojase.

-¡Sally!- Le replicó Ben.

-Y-Yo solo soy una amiga de tu padre que se quedará aquí por un tiempo. Solo eso…-

Sally le dio un jalón al osito, el cual aun lo poseía Jeff.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- Preguntó la pequeña.

-Mmm… Aún no, solo ando explorando la casa.-

-¿No quieres un guía?- Intervino el chico de la gran sonrisa de forma insinuante.

-No gracias…- Le respondí de forma inmediata y con un tono de odio.

-Grrrr… Me gustan las que me lo ponen difícil…-

Di media vuelta y continué explorando la parte baja de la casa.

Llegué a la cocina donde estaba Slenderman hablando con 3 personas como él y también una especie de payaso. Todos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y quedaron mirándome.

-Ups, lo siento, estaba explorando y… Bueno, perdón si interrumpí algo… Ya me voy.-

-No tranquila no interrumpes nada. _ _ te presento a mis hermanos, Offenderman, Splendorman y trenderman. Y el payaso es Laughing Jack, quien solo está de visita.- Dijo Slender.

-Un placer señorita…- Offenderman se levanto y besó mi mano a lo que Slenderman no parecía muy…

Más tarde Splendorman me dio un gran abrazo y Trenderman… Ni se inmutó.

-Mmm… ¿Quieres ser mi amiguita? Nos divertí…- El payaso fue interrumpido por Slenderman.

-¡Nooo quiere ser nada tuyo!- Se deformó completamente sacando sus tentáculos, a lo que yo me asusté.

-Hay que ver cómo te pones Slendy…- Se encogió de hombros.

-Esto… Creo que debería... Irme.-

-Noo… Tranquila te puedes quedar con nosotros.- Offenderman me cogió y me sentí en su regazo… Y sentí un… Mejor no cuento.

Slenderman enseguida me cargo y me sentó encima de él… No había diferencia… Pero, al menos me sentía más tranquila. No sé porque… Supongo que… Siento algo... hacia… Slenderma.

*Bueno gente aquí os dejo el cap. 3 de "eres mi ÚNICO amigo", siento no haber actualizado pero… He estado ocupada con temas de estudios… Perdón si este capítulo es algo corto es que quería actualizar lo antes posible.

Bueno, hasta el próximo cap. ^_^*


	4. Chapter 4

Por alguna razón todos sus hermanos y Laughing Jack se quedaron observando a Slenderman. Yo seguía encima de él sin moverme.

-Papi Slender…- Dijo Sally con algo de vergüenza ocultándose un poco en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-Hola Sally niña preciooosaaaaa…- La saludó Splandorman.

-Hola tito Splendy… Esto… Me puedes dar mi osito… Es que Jeff me lo puse en un estante alto al que no puedo llegar.- Splendorman se puso en pie y se fue con Sally y no volvió mas a la cocina, se habría quedado charlando o jugando con Sally.

El rato pasó y ya los hermanos de Slender se terminaron yendo, eran las siete de la tarde.

-¿Y que quisieras hacer _ _ _?- Me preguntó Slender mientras aprovechando que estaba en sus piernas me acariciaba el pelo.

-Mmm… Quisiera ir contigo a matar.- Dije sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿Qué?-

-Quiero ir contigo a matar…-

-Sería mejor que no me acompañes a eso _ , mejor hagamos otr…- Le interrumpí.

-Pasemos juntos.- El se sorprendió para accedió.

Paseamos por todo el bosque toda la tarde hasta la noche.

Llegamos a la casa y Slenderman me dejó ahí, ya eran las 11 de la noche y debía ir a matar, me quedé en el salón, con Nina, Jane y Jeff. Estabamos viendo la televisión.

-Bueno, bueno… ¿Y que tal tu cita con Slenderman?- Me preguntó Jeff, por lo que Jane le dio un codazo y Nina a esta la dio un cogotazo.

-Pues…Bien, supongo…-

-¿No follasteis?- Esta vez tanto Nina como Jane, le dieron una bofetada.

-¡¿Tu eres tonto o qué?!- Le dijo Nina.

Jeff se levantó y me hizo señas para que la siguiera. Dudando un poco lo seguí.

-Mmm… ¿Sabes? Slenderman, no es virgen, ha violado a cada niño que ha matado… Y por lo que veo tu si lo eres… ¿Quieres arreglar eso?- Me harté y le dí una bofetada y salí a mi cuarto. Sabía que eso era mentira… ¿Verdad?

Me dormí pensando aquello. Slender, era un asesino… Pero no un violador.

Tuve una extraña pesadilla en la que Slender me… En fin… Sueños, sueños son…

Fui a salir esa mañana a ducharme, y nada mas salir me encontré con Slenderman.

-Hola _ _ _ ¿Cómo has dormido?-

-B-Bien…- Respondí algo nerviosa.

-¿Estás bien?- No sé porque, pero cuando me fue a tocar la frente para comprobar si estaba bien me sonrojé… Teniendolo así de cerca… Quería besarlo.

*Ya sé que este capítulo es muy corto… Pero es que no tengo mucha inspiración… n Sorry.

Trataré de seguir actualizando.*


	5. Aviso

* holiwis bueno yo estoy que casi hace un año que no subo nada me actualizo ni actualizo, y que me espero un montón de gente en la puerta de mi casa con antorcha diciendo que me van a matar. En fin este tiempo que no he estado me lo pasado publicando en otra página qué da más libertad a las historias. Ya sé por imágenes ,vídeos, música...

Y si no me borra este aviso... Ya que van 10 intentos de ponerlo..

Después de esta larga ,larguísima pausa pues he decidido volver a esta página perdón por la espera de los que les gusta mis historias. Perdón por la espera, bueno yo ya tengo en wattpad avanzadas las historias. Si os apetece y queréis seguirme en wattpad búscadme con el mismo nombre que aquí. Este aviso lo pondré tanto en mí fanfictions de " no sin ti" y "¿ eres mi único amigo?" Ya que son las que más activas tengo. Y como ya veréis por hecho seguiré subiendo buscaré la manera de que me dejes volver a subir esas historias. Y estaría de Avisos. Si quereis que publique otras historias que tenga alla avisadme. Chai"


	6. Chapter 5

.-Slender: Bueno, pues por lo visto fiebre no tienes.- dijo quitándome la mano de la frente. Al poco llegaron los demás a la cocina y desayunamos todos juntos.

-Sally: _ ¿hoy si jugarás conmigo?- me dijo la pequeña con ojos de cordero degollado.

-Yo: esta bieeen... ¿a que quieres jugar Sally?-

-Sally: A las casitas (^u^)- dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

-Sally: Y también juega Jeff y Ben...-

-Jeff y Ben: ¡¿Queeeeeee?!- Se quejaron en voz muy alta.

-Sally: Sip, Ben perdió una apuesta conmigo y Jeff dice el tito Splendy que tras lo de ayer me debes hacer caso hoy.- Dijo en tono burlón.

Jeff se puso a temblar, supongo algo le haría Splendorman para eso, y Ben... Creo que en un tiempo no volverá a apostar con Sally.

Todos acabamos el desayuno y los 4 nos reunimos en el salón. Bajo las miradas burlonas de Nina y Jane hacía Ben y Jeff.

La verdad me reí, Sally hizo de madre, yo de hija, Ben de bebé y Jeff de papá... Jeje la verdad, era gracioso ver como Sally le exigía un beso y Jeff le decía que se divorciarían. Creo que Sally se tomaba demasiado en serio el juego.

-Sally: ¡Jeeeeeeff que me des un maldito besooooo!-

-Jeff: Y tu dame los papeles del divorcio...-

-Sally: ¡Jeeff!-

Con tanto ruido Slenderman terminó y en de y obligando a Jeff a besar a Sally. Pero este directamente tiró la corbata que Sally le había hecho ponerse y se fue por la puerta. Sally se enfadó y no quiso seguir jugando más.

Cabe aclarar que Ben, Nina y Jane no paraban de reír. Como el juego ya había acabado pues decidí irme un rato con Slender, a su oficina...

-Slender: ¿Segura que no quieres ir a hacer otra cosa? Tal vez te aburras.-

-Yo: No tranquilo... No tengo mucho que hacer, y apenas hemos pasado tiempo juntos.-

-Slender: Si, es verdad...-

-Yo: Slender... ¿Me cuentas más sobre cuando nos conocimos?-

-Slender: Pues... No hay mucho que contar...-

-Flashback- (narrado por Slender)

Esa tarde iba a oscurecer antes de lo normal, y yo estaba comenzando como leyenda urbana, hacía poco que había acogido a Sally. La verdad solo aparecía delante de niños porque solamente ellos me comprenden y son fáciles de atraer debido a la alta percepción para personas como yo que tienen ellos.

Y como decía esa tarde se anocheció mas que otras veces, aquella vez en el bosque, no había nada ni nadie para asesinar, raptar o conversar...

Y de pronto, te vi, con 3 años que tenías y la verdad, pensé en matarte, o secuestrarte, pero algo... No se que, no me dejó hacerlo, y entonces me viste, con tus ojos, hinchados de llorar y algo asustada, pero aun así me abrazaste, y a diferencia de muchos... No sentiste miedo de mí. Me preguntaste si te podía ayudar, yo solo te llevé a casa y me diste tu osito de peluche en señal de agradecimiento. A la siguiente vez que te perdiste, esa vez a propósito, te lo devolví. Y así pasaba el tiempo, maté, rapté, hice cosas muy malas, pero, no pensaba en ello cada vez que me miraba con tus ojos inocentes, cada vez que me sonreias...

No hicimos muy amigos durante 2 años, nunca dejé que los otros creepys te vieran por mi reputación y por miedo a que te dañasen... Y... Ese día... Todo cambió...

-_(llorando): Slender...-

-Slender: ¿Qué ocurre pequeña? ¿Tus papás te un dicho algo o hecho algo?- me arrodillé a tu altura y te abracé muy fuerte.

-_(llorando): Mis... Papás... Dicen... que nos vamos... A otro sitiooo...-

No mentiré, se me rompió el corazón con esa noticia y si tuviese rostro hubiese estado triste.

-Slender: No te preocupes... Harás más amigos y... Si no te esperaré aquí y cuando seas mayor nos vamos juntos.-

No dijiste nada solo la pasamos hablando ese día y al siguiente día... Te fuiste... No sabía que te ibas ese día, me dijiste que te mudarías pero no cuando. Vi tirado frente a la casa vacía tu oso de peluche encima de un dibujo en el que estamos tu y yo, lo hiciste tú.

-Fin del flashcback-

-Slender:Durante todo este tiempo lo guardé, hasta cuando me invocaste.-

-Yo: Vaya... ¿Y como fue que me reconociste después de tantos años?-

-Slender: Por tus ojos... Los mismos que vi esa vez que te encontré por primera vez.-

Hubo en gran silencio en el que ni Slender ni yo hablamos, solo quedamos mirándonos. El silencio se rompió cuando llegó Hoodie acelerado.

-Hoodie: ¡J-Jefeeee!-

-Slender: ¿Que sucede Hoodie?-

-Hoodie: O-otra vez ha vuelto... I-Insaney...- Al parecer ese tan Insaney era alguien importante o peligroso por la reacción de Slenderman.

-Slender: Enseguida voy...- Dijo y mando a Hoodie a salir de la oficina. Y se puso de rodillas enfrente mía.

-Yo: ¿Qué sucede Slender?-

-Slender: Pequeña... te explicaré luego, ahora ve al cuarto. ¿Si?- No dije nada y salí de la oficina, pero me escondí en las escaleras, donde no me pudieran ver.

Vi como entraba una figura totalmente negra.

-?: Slender, cuanto tiempo...-

-Slender: Supongo Zalgo...-

-Zalgo: Bien, bien... Ya sabes a que he venido ¿cierto?- Cuando dijo eso una figura se acercó hacia ese tal "Zalgo". Era un chico de pelo negro con las puntas rojas, vestido de cuero y bastante pálido.

-?: Cuanto tiempo... ¿no es así? Chicos...- Dijo este sonriendo de forma macabra. Hoodie y Masky le dedicaron unas miradas de odio mientras que Toby se marchaba a la sala.

-Zalgo: Ya sabes de lo que hemos hablado. Entrenalo y más te vale que cuando lo venga a ver no me diga nada negativo o tenga poca práctica.- Zalgo abrió un portal y se marchó dejando a aquel extraño chico ahí mirando fijamente a Slenderman.

-?: Bueno... Slendergay ¿no me presentarás a esa chica?-

-Slender: ¿Qué chica?- Cuando Slenderman preguntó eso, sentí que algo me empujaba escaleras abajo. Entonces resbalé y caí ante ellos dos.

-?: Vaya... Vaya... Así que ahora escondes a tus víctimas aquí ¿eh?-

-Slender: No es una víctima Insaney, es mi... amiga.-

-Insaney:¿Y desde cuando Slenderman tiene "amigos? Me decepcionas... Tendré que contárselo a mi padre... Tal vez haga gracia que una putita viva con el "gran" asesino un pedof...- Fue interrumpido por los tentáculos de Slender.

-Slender: ¡YO NO SOY PEDÓFILOOOO!-

-Toby, Masky, Hoodie: Operador, calmese por favor.- Intentaban mantenerlo.

-Insaney: Eso, eso... Hazme algo o la pagarás muy caro flacucho.- Se comenzó a reír macabramente, como Jeff The Killer, pero mas siniestro.

Sentí que me agarraban de los hombros y tiraban de mí. Eran Jeff y Nina.

-Nina: Joder, ya está aquí ese maldito de Insaney. Aargg me pone enferma.-

-Jeff: No te hizo nada. ¿Cierto?- le asentí con la cabeza.

-yo: ¿Quién es ese tal Insaney?-

-Jeff: Por lo que has visto deberías de saberlo. Es el hijo de Zalgo.-

\- Nina: De vez en cuando lo deja aquí para que lo cuide, aunque diga de que Slenderman le enseñe, pero solo es por largarlo unos días.-

Jeff y Nina me estuvieron explicando sobre todo eso. Al parecer, Zalgo deja a Insaney a cargo de Slender para que este sea la niñera. Chantajea ya que es más poderoso que ninguno.

Insaney, es una mezcla de demonio y humano, por eso es que no es igual a su padre, solo lo es cuando se transforma.

Y por lo visto no le cae bien a nadie de esta casa.

Me pregunto como será ahora la convivencia en esta casa...

*Bueno y hasta aquí... Que tenga un buen día criaturitas :P hasta el siguiente capítulo... :-) *


	7. Chapter 6

Holiwis bueno ,bueno... Tanto tiempo ^w^

En fin... Aquí os traigo el sexto capítulo del fanfic de slender x el lector.

Si ven que del anterior capítulo a este pongo las intervenciones de los personaje de una forma diferente es para saber cual os resulta más simple para entender mejor la historia.*

Han pasado varias semanas desde que vine, Insaney parece que no me toma muy en cuenta y por el momento me deja tranquila.

Slender es bastante amable conmigo, él junto a Jeff, Ben y sus 2 proxies, Masky y Hoodie, me han enseñado a defenderme. Si quiero Slender ha dicho que me podrá enseñar a matar. Aunque... No entra en mis planes.

Esa noche, me senté a ver la tele con Sally, estaban poniendo las súper nenas. Al cabo de una hora apareció Jeff.

-Sally le pudrirás el cerebro a _ con ese programa cursi.-

-Dejanos en paz Jeff-

-Uyy que miedo me das...- dijo en plan de broma. Aunque dejó de bromear tanto cuando llegó Slender y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-¡oyee!- se quejó.

-Te lo mereces...-

-Callaos de una maldita vez bocazas estoy tratando de dormir.- Llegó Insaney gritando.

-Pero si son las 8 de la noche- Dijo Sally.

-Tú te callas.- Le respondió Insaney.

-Mirad, todos relajaos... Insaney ve a entrenar, Jeff vete a la mierda...-

-Hijo de puta- Se enfadó Jeff.

-Sally sigue viendo la tele y... _ ven a mi despacho en 5 minutos.-

-De acuerdos...- Respondí

Narra Slender

Le dije a _ que me viniera en 5 minutos porque necesitaba verla a solas... Aquella noche... En qué la vi... En que hizo la invocación... Y la volví a ver... A mi pequeña, con sus ojitos color _ _ (tu color de ojos), su carita...

Pero... Por alguna razón... Ya no la veo de esa forma, como cuando la conocí y jugabamos.

No, ya no la veo así, ahora... Es mayor, y cuando la veo... mi pecho, me duele, y quisiera poder contárselo pero... Soy un monstruo, un asesino, es imposible que me llegue a... Querer de alguna otra forma que no sea de amigo.

-Slender... ¿Puedo pasar?- decía _ _ con la puerta semi abierta dejando verse un poco dejando ver ese pijama que llevaba.

-Si, si... Pasa _ _ -

Entró y entonces quedamos a solas ella y yo.

\- Dime Slender ¿Para que querías que viniera?-

-Quería estar a solas contigo, desde que Insaney vino pues... No hemos pasado mucho juntos.-

-Ya...- se puso roja y se sentó en el sofá de mi despacho. Me senté a su lado y le pasé el brazo por el hombro.

No sabía que decirle estoy nervioso.

-emmm ¿y hoy no saldrás a matar?-

-¿mm? Ah, no, no ,no... Hoy no saldré a matar ya irán los demás, quería... Pues... Emmm... Invitarte a cenar.-

-Pero... No puedes salir a la ciudad así ¿no?-

-No sería problema, puedo hacer alguna poción.-

-De acuerdo Slender.- me dedicó una amplia sonrisa, se veía tan guapa...

-¿A que hora quedamos o cuando Slender?-

\- Pues... Son las 8 de la noche... ¿Te parece en 3 horas?- Le pregunté "mirando" el reloj.

-Sí, entonces hasta las once.-

Según desapareció por esa puerta busqué la poción para obtener el aspecto humano, me la tomé.

Me resulta raro encoger tanto, estoy acostumbrado a mi estatura normal, esto es uno de los defectos que le veo a mi cuerpo humano, ese y las humanas tan... Pesadas que no dejan de molestarme.

Yo ya estaba listo así que me senté en el sofá de la sala a esperarla.

Narra _ _

No sabía como reaccionar a la propuesta de Slenderman. Pero igualmente me vestí y peiné lo mejor que pude.

Me puse un vestido azul celeste con unos tacones y mi pelo suelto.

Una vez acabé fui a la entrada y ahí estaba... O eso creo, en su forma humana era difícil de reconocer. Me acerque un poco a él.

-Hola _ ¿vamos?- me puso su brazo y me agarré a él.

Slender me llevó a un restaurante que parecía caro... Luego me llevó a un parque donde estuvimos un buen rato.

-Slender... ¿Tu verdadero nombre es Max?-

-mm sí... Era mi antiguo nombre antes de convertirme en... Lo que ya sabes...-

-¿Y como fue que te convertiste en...? Eso...-

-Hace años... Mucho antes de conocerte era así, tal y como me ves... Pero... No era muy... Apreciado , por así decirlo...

Mi madre no me quería mucho, incluso mi padre cuando yo iba a nacer la abandonó. Y entre los demás niños... Siempre fui el objetivo de burlas. Cuando acabé secundaria me quise matar pero un... Desgraciado me engañó, experimentó conmigo y luego hubo un error se destruyó todo y... Ese maldito murió y yo, era... La criatura que conociste... Pasaron los años y te conocí a ti.-

-Osea que... Ahora tienes 33 años más o menos.-

-No exactamente... Ni yo recuerdo ya...-

Me dio pena de Slender por lo visto su vida no ha sido un camino de rosas.

Lo abracé y luego él se me acercó más y...

*hasta el próximo capítulo ㈵6 *


	8. Chapter 7

Nos acercamos uno al otro y cerrando nuestros ojos, nuestros labios se juntaron y sentí como me besaba, no sé cuanto duró ese beso pero para mí fue lo más bonito.

-Ven _ creo que deberíamos ir a casa.- me cogió de la mano y andamos tomados de las manos todo el trayecto a casa.

-Slender ¿que hora es?- le pregunté.

-Mm... La 1 de la madrugada.- dije mirando el reloj de la acera.

Caminamos a casa y una vez ahí Slender sacó las llaves y entramos.

-Bueno...- Dijo.

-Siii... Creo que es hora de que vayamos a dormir.-

-Si...- subimos tomados de la mano y nos paramos en la puerta del cuarto.

-¿Qué ocurre Slender?- pregunté debido a que lo vi muy rojo.

-¿S-Segura que quieres dormir conmigo?-

-Pues claro... Hemos dormido juntos por un tiempo. Vamos...- abrí la puerta y tiré de él adentro.

Nos cambiamos y nos tumbamos en la cama, la cama era grande así que quedábamos algo separados, o eso me parecía a mí.

Me acerque un poco a Slender, lo abracé y el se sonrojó un poco.

-¿T-Tienes frío?-

No le respondí y seguí abrazada a él, de pronto el me besó y sentí que ni corazón iba a mil por hora.  
Me puse encima de él y él me bajó las bragas y yo a él su pantalón junto a sus calzoncillos.

-_ ¿estas segura de esto?- me preguntó.

-Sí...- lo besé de nuevo en los labios.

Y entonces metió su pene dentro de mí, y lo dejó ahí un poco mientras me tocaba.

Al poco empezó a meterla y a sacarla y no podía dejar de gemir.  
Puse las manos en la espalda de Slender y el me tocaba lentamente los pechos mientras me la metía.

-Ahhh, Ahhh Slender...- solo alcanzaba a decir eso.

Cuando ya estábamos ahí en el clímax.

-_ correte conmigo...-

-S-Sí...- cerré mis ojos fuerte y noté ese cosquilleo ahí abajo que me decía que ya estaba, que me corrí y al notar líquido supe que Slender también.

De repente encendieron la luz, era Insaney.

Yo enseguida nos tapé con las sábanas.

-Vaya... Joder contigo Slendy...- río.

-Ganaste mi apuesta- dijo el chico.

Yo miré a Slender enfadada y confusa.

-¡¿Y a ti no te han enseñado a tocar antes de entrar o qué?!-

-¿Para qué? Si os oyó media casa...-

Se oyeron algunas risas de afuera.

Slender se puso su calzoncillo y se volvió a su aspecto normal.

-_ esperame, ahora vuelvo.-

Salió corriendo detrás de los demás que también corrieron al verlo así.

Yo me puse mi sostén, mis bragas y mi camisón. Y me senté a esperar a Slender.

Empezó a tardar y me estaba dando el sueño.  
De repente oí un ruido y corrí a mirar, vi a Slender con todos en una jaula, Jeff e Insaney tenían el ojo negro.

-Vámonos_- me llevó al cuarto y nos dormimos abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente desperté sola en la cama y bajé a por Slender. Este estaba solo en la cocina.

-Hola Slender.- Sonreí

-Hola preciosa.-

-Slender... Después de lo de ayer... Quiere decir que... ¿Somos algo?-

Este se sonrojó.

-S-Solo si tú quieres...-

Me acerque a él y lo besé.  
Con esto se sellaba que ya seríamos novios.

-Papá... Entonces... ¿Ya tengo mami? Preguntó Sally pillandonos infraganti.

-Emm Sally, ¿que ha...?, pequeña... Y... Emmm, mmm...- Slender no sabía que decirle.

-Por el momento si Sally...- la pequeña sonrió.

-Y por cierto... ¿Que hacen los demás en una jaula arriba?-

-Slender... ¿Se te olvidó sacarlos?- Me puse en jarras.

-No se me olvidó... Solo no quise. Sally ten, abreles y diles que bajen a comer.- le cedió la llave a la pequeña y ella subió a abrirles.

Entonces empezaron a bajar todos que miraban a Slenderman entre riéndose por lo de anoche y mirada asesina por hacerlos pasar la noche en una jaula.

Terminé de desayunar y me senté en el sofá a ver televisión, curiosamente estaban echando el programa de "cuarto milenio".

Al rato Slenderman vino y me besó.

-Estaré en mi despacho... Cualquier cosa llámame o da un grito.

-De acuerdo...-

Nada más Slender cruzó la puerta Insaney, Nina, Jeff y los demás se pusieron cerca de mí. Eso significaba que las preguntas empezarían.

-¿Que tal folla Slenderman?- Preguntó Jeff

-Supongo bien...-

-Por como gemias lo imagino- Se río Nina.

-Se nota como Jeff en mucho no te ha follado.- Respondí por lo que Jeff y Nina se pusieron rojos y todos nos reímos.

-¿Te pusiste protección?-

-Emmm...- me quedé en blanco.

-Ay nooo...-dijo Jane entrecerreñando los ojos. (Imagen)

-¿Really?- dijo Ben.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó Sally.

-Que tal vez papi nos de un hermanito y ya no seas la pequeña.- dijo Ben

-¡¿Queeeeee?!-

-¿Y si le preguntas? ¿O le cuentas? Tal vez estés a tiempo de comprar la píldora del día después.- comentó Masky.

-Voy...- me levanté y subí las escaleras... Mientras subía oí a Masky gritarle a Hoodie.

-¡Deja de grabar jodido negro!-

-¡Racistaaaaaaa!- gritó Toby.

 _-narra_ _Slender_ _-_

Estaba en mi despacho y empecé a oír gritos. Salí y me encontré a _ apunto de tocar en la puertabde mi despacho.

-¿ocurrió algo pequeña?-

-Es que los chicos me dijeron y... Bueno pues...-

-¿Pues?-

-¿Te pusiste condón?- se quedó pensativo.

-No... Pero..-


	9. Chapter 8

Esto se está tornando raro.

Primero soy amiga de la infancia de Slenderman, luego Zalgo tiene un hijo, ahora el hijo de Zalgo si me descuido me viola y supuestamente Slenderman me oculta algo.

No sé que pensar de todo esto.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo Slender azomandose por la puerta medio entornada.

-Claro, es tu cuarto.- dije asiéndole un ademán para que se sentara a mi lado.

-¿Insaney te dijo algo?- preguntó con un tono un tanto apagado y sin ganas.

-Estoy bien, sólo causó un pequeño revuelo.- Él, me agarró la mano.

-Sé sincera ¿yo te gusto?

-Si no me gustases no estaríamos juntos de pareja.- respondí simple. Slenderman, solo me miró y... Me pegó a él.

-No quiero perderte ¿de acuerdo?- me miró a los ojos.

Me sentí algo extraña, y le asentí a lo que se relajó.

-¿Por que tanta preocupación de golpe?- le tomé de la mano.

-Cosas mías, no te preocupes.- me pegó a él y me acarició el pelo. Para que mentir, eso me calmó.

Entonces me fui a levantar para salir pero Slender no me dejó.

-No salgas aun.-

Se oyó un grito abajo. Ahora no solo salí yo sino Slender agarrandome la mano.

Sally estaba en el suelo llorando y unas dijeras al lado suyo con mechones de su pelo al lado.

Me acerqué a ella.

-¿Que pasó Sally?- la cargué en brazos.

-Insaney me cortó el pelo.-

-¿Y porque dejaste que lo hiciera?- preguntó Slenderman.

-No le dejé lo hizo cuando jugabaaa.-

-¡Insaney!- Slender salió a buscarlo mientras yo seguía con Sally.

-Venga mi niña no llores.- la abracé muy fuerte y la acunaba. Ella seguía llorando y yo seguí tratándo de animarla.

Los demás también estaban ahí excepto Masky quien según me dijo Clockwork se fue discutiendo con Insaney.

-Venga Sally mira el lado positivo, estarás mas fresquista pa cuando sea verano.-

Pasó el rato y parecía calmarse, entonces todos nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala, yo aún con Sally en brazos y algunos en el suelo sentados, pero al encender la tele casi me da un vuelco el corazón.

"Policía busca a joven llamada (tn) _ (ta)_, quien hace un poco realizó el asesinato de Fátima Ruiz Silva. El cuerpo ya fue sepultado, el cual presentaba una gran cortada en el pecho. Sin embargo no pudo ser de un cuchillo por lo que se busca con que pudo ser. La policía la busca por todos lados y se presiente que la búsqueda duré varias semanas sino meses..."

Todos me miraron sorprendidos.

-Mamá, ¿mataste a una chica?- dijo Sally sorprendida.

-No, solo que cuando Slenderman me fue a buscar...- Jeff no me dejó acabar.

-La matasteis juntos.-

-No, Slender la atravesó y luego mi padre me culpó a mí porque la sangre me salpicó a mí.-

-¿El abuelo no te quiere?-Pareció que Sally estaba más triste aún.

-No, solo se equivocó. S-Slender la... La mató y...- todos me miraban con cara de sorpresa.

-Woww no sabía eso de ti _ _ -

Solté a Sally en el sofá para que siguiera viendo TV con los demás y me fui a la cocina a beber lo que fuera mientras no me hicieran preguntas de ese tipo.

Al entra vi a Slenderman peleando con Insaney. Lo tenía agarrado por el brazo.

-¡Que sea la última vez que le haces eso a Sally! ¡¿Me oyes montón de mierda?! ¡Que tu padre sea Zalgo no te da derecho a ser un mal nacido aquí!- me quedé en la puerta mirandoles fijamente.

-Al menos a mi no es a quien dejaran por ser estéril. ¿Verdad _ _ ?- dijo mirándome.

-Oye s ella no la metas.- le dio un golpe contra la pared y lo tiró al salón.

Yo me acerque a él y le tomé las manos.

-Nunca me dejarás por ser estéril. ¿verdad?- Me dijo apretando mis manos.

-Claro que no lo haré. Te dije no me interesa tener un hijo.-

-¡POR AHORA!- gritó Insaney desde el salón y a la misma vez se oyó una bofetada.

-¡Oye!-

-Te quiero de verdad Slenderman. Si piensas que solo por querer ser madre te dejaré y no... Si quisiera un bebé hay otros métodos.-

Entonces en su cara se formó una boca y nos besamos en plena cocina... Solo él y yo...

Para siempre...


	10. Chapter 9

_**Han pasado 10 años desde que ocurrió todo aquel incidente , Insaney de vez en cuando aparece más de lo frecuentes por la creepyhouse. Todos siguen como siempre, Slenderman y _ viven muy, muy felices.**_

-Narra _-

Estaba apoyada en la pared del salón viendo como Sally jugaba videojuegos con Ben y Jeff.

En eso sentí que alguien me tocó el hombro mire hacia atrás.

-Hola cariño ¿Qué haces?- Le hice una señal hacia esa escena.

-Ya veo… Se ven tan bien así… sin pelear. –

-Si, nuestros niños.- le sonreí tiernamente, el sólo, me miró unos segundos a los ojos y me agarró de la mano.

-Quisiera hablar contigo a solas.- dijo, mientras íbamos dirección al bosque.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo amor, desde que… Nos conocimos.- Me rodeó con su brazo.

-Si, la verdad, aunque de ese primer momento no tengo muchos recuerdos por ser muy pequeña, pero de algo me acuerdo.-

-¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que no quería perderte?- Asentí lentamente mirando donde deberían estar sus ojos.

-Aun lo tengo. Pero no me refiero a sólo decepcionarte, sino que…- Dio un gran suspiro, le acaricie su cara y lo miré fijamente para calmarlo.

-¿Sino que…?-

-Lo he buscado pero no hayo la forma de que tengas inmortalidad, me duele ver que envejeces día a día y que algún día te perderé. Nadie crece aquí, ni Jeff, ni Sally, ni Toby… No quiero perderte.- lo abracé tiernamente.

-Ni yo a ti Slendy pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer… Soy humana, y la mortalidad sirve para darnos cuenta de cuanto amamos a alguien y el tiempo antes de perderlo. Sé que… he cambiado, he crecido… pero igual no te quiero perder ni quiero morir, amor… escucha…- le agarre suave de la barbilla.

-Si algún día falto… Quisiera que buscase a otra chica, que volvieras a hacer tu vida.-

Él me agarró de las ,manos y se arrodilló.

-Cásate conmigo, te prometo haré lo posible por no perderte.- dijo lo más romántico que pudo poniéndome un anillo con una esmeralda.

-Cuando aquel hombre me secuestró en aquel callejón. Le cogí ese anillo a mi madre antes de ir matarme-

-Si me casare contigo. Pero no quiero que me des inmortalidad. Así nuestros momentos juntos serán más importantes…- le solté y entré en la casa, era ya las once de la noche, fui a prepara la cena.

Estaba tranquila hasta que llegó de nuevo Slenderman, sé que lo hace con buena intención, pero… No sé si quiero ser inmortal, quiero estar con Slendy pero… nuestros momentos ya no valdrán lo mismo. Eso creo…

-¡mami , mami, mami , mami, mami , mami!- entró Sally a la cocina y ,en abrazó fuerte y yo la levanté en brazos.

-Déjame a mí, yo termino la cena.- tomó el cuchillo de cocina pero seguir él.

Me llevé a Sally a su cuarto y la peine un rato haciéndole finalmente 2 trenzas preciosas.

Al cabo de un rato Slenderman llamó a todos a comer, fue un rato agradable, hasta que…

-Papi.-

-¿Si Sally?-

-Quiero un hermanito…- todos pararon de comer para mirar a la pequeña y luego a Slenderman y a mí, excepto Sally quien se veía con cara de ilusión. (MULTIMEDIA)

-Tenemos que pensarlo.- le respondí rápido.

Esta vez continuamos con la cena pero con un poco más de tensión y al acabar Ticci Toby se quedó fregando y algunos fueron a matar, otros a dormir y otros a jugar.

Fui a acostar a Sally.

-Mamá, ¿al menos pensaréis darme un hermanito?-

-Ay pequeña… Tu padre y yo tenemos que pensarlo, danos un tiempo. Y además… ¿Quién te necio esa idea?- dije de forma graciosa haciéndole cosquillas.

-Estaba con Insaney y me dijo que sería diver así no estaría solita jugando. – dijo entre risas.

-¿Y Ben, Jeff, Clock, Nina…?-

-Pero… No son de mi edad y quizás Papi Slender esté más contento.- dijo seria.

Sonreí ante la respuesta de Sally me pareció muy tierna.

-Él es feliz contigo. Bueno, descansa. – le bese la frente.

Y salí del cuarto, caminé hacia el cuarto sentándome en la cama pensando en esto.

Dios, no quiero un bebé, no es que no necesita gusten, sino que… No veo necesario tener uno,y no quiero mantener uno, ni pasar dolor para partirlo, ni estrías ni nada.

Vi la puerta abrirse y apareció Slenderman quien se sentó al lado mío.

-¿Ya hablaste con... Sally?-

-Si, por lo visto Insaney le dio esa idea y...-

-Sabía que este momento iba a llegar.- se levantó de golpe yo sólo le agarré de las manos para calmarlo pero él me apartó.

-Ese mal nacido de... Mira que lo dijo, ahora quieres un bebé, ¡ y no sólo tú! Noooo ¡también Sally, MI HIJA!-

Me puse nerviosa e intenté salir para evitar pelea, pero Slender me agarró del brazo y me tiró a la cama.

-¡NO TE IRÁS ¿ME OYES?!-

-¡Sólo voy a tomar el aire!-

-¡NO IRÁS!- Me agarró de la pierna y me tiró al suelo donde a causa del golpe perdí el conocimiento.

No sé cuánto pasó pero me desperté y ya era de día, decidí salir, ahora si que se pasó.

Llegué a su despacho dispuesta a gritarle y decirle sus verdades pero, oí hablar.

-¿Estas loco? Estabais bien _ y tu, y te dejas llevar por un impulso. ¿Y si está muerta? Hermano para una chica con la que estás por primera vez y...- dio un gran suspiro, seguro hablaba con Splendy.

-Siempre podéis adoptar, hay ,miles de niños maltratados que quieren que los lleven y tener una buena familia.

Me alejé de la puerta, no estoy lista para un bebé, y viendo lo ocurrido... Yo... Lo siento pero no.

-_ ,¿que haces aquí?- dijo el hombro, hombre del traje colorido.

Mi supuesto marido salió corriendo a asomarse para verme o hablarme. Yo sólo le di ese anillo para que se lo diera a su hermano y Slenderman me intentó agarrar pero me escabullí y salí a mi cuarto.


	11. Chapter 11

-Por favor _ ,abre.- golpeó Slender la puerta desde fuera aunque yo me quede sentada en la cama, sin moverme mirando a la nada, salió una lágrima de mí ojo. Por inercia la sequé sin inmutarme.  
Me duele la cabeza mucho, como si me dieran con un martillo por dentro de la cabeza.

Solo quiero pensar, y estar sola. No creo que esto pueda ir bien. Hemos pasado 10 años juntos siendo pareja, nunca le he exigido nada, enserio… NADA. Y solo porque Sally pide un hermanito ya le da miedo y el mundo se le cae encima y lo ve motivo para golpear.

Lo amo, cuando está cerca siento que... siento… que…

Agghh no se ni explicarlo por Dios. Pero si en el amor empiezan a haber golpes… Es muy mala señal.

Pasadas unas horas, no sentí a nadie cerca, miré por el cerrojo de la puerta y efectivamente estaba sola, supongo Slenderman iría a vigilar, hacer el desayuno, o lo que fuera.

Tomé mis cosas y me fui del cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido y viendo que no había nadie en la sala abro la puerta.

-Mami…- Me giré y Sally estaba detrás de mi .  
-¿Qué haces con esas maletas? ¿me abandonaras?- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.  
-Sally, yo-

 ** _Narra Slenderman_**

No, no, no, no…. No puedo perderla,he metido la pata, la he cagado, la he cagado y mucho.

La dejé inconsciente 2 días, fui al hogar de Tails Doll, él sabe sobre pociones y cambios de forma quizás él me pudiera dar alguna poción para tener hijos, o que _ olvide todo esto o lo que sea.

-A ver… me estás diciendo que, golpeaste a tu prometida, la dejaste inconsciente, y que tienes miedo a que te deje por no poder tener bebes.-

-Exactamente. Y quería saber si tendrías alguna poción, para darme fertilidad o algo.- Tails se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

-No existe, si fuera al revés y la estéril fuera ella pues si pero incluso sigo buscando para hacer la de inmortalidad y ni siquiera he avanzado. Te recomendaría que robases un niño.-

-¿Robarlo?-

-Si como siempre haces, solo que uno más pequeño y fuera del bosque.- Lo pensé un poco, callado completamente.

-Pero igual espera porque aquello de golpearla…-  
\- Sé que estará enfadada pero, seguro si la vuelvo inmortal o le doy un bebé se quedará contenta.-

-¿Ella quiere ambas cosas?- callé 2 minutos y negué.

-Entonces no comprendo tanta preocupación. Yo que tú iría a casa y trataría de volver a ganarmela.-

-Pero Insaney dijo que...-

-¡Insaney! ¡¿Todo esto por Insaney?! ¡¿por ese maldito niño mimado?! Enserio Slender pensé y creía que estabas en un nivel de comprensión e inteligencia más alto.-

-Pero es que he pensado y... Las personas jóvenes dicen que nunca tendrán pero luego acaban con 1, 2 o 3... Por propia voluntad.-

\- O por accidente...- interrumpió Tails.

-No tardará mucho en cambiar de idea...-

Tails Doll quedó un tiempo pensativo, analizando mis palabras, al cabo de un poco negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes miles de años y... Actúas como cuando eras humano.-

Me enfureció aquello y salí de aquel lugar.

La verdad, solo busco ayuda, no quiero alejar,e de esa pequeña que conocí una vez. Sé que fui un idiota haciendo aquello... Pero... Yo... Yo...

No tardé mucho en llegar y vi unas maletas en la puerta.

-Oh no...- entré rápido a dentro, no puedo dejar que se vaya.

Y ahí estaba con Sally en sus piernas abrazada, llorando.

-Papá Slender... Dile a mami que no se vaya.- dijo Sally llorando.

-_...-

-Slender...- cerró los puños apretandolos lo más fuerte posible, parecía que se los rompería.

-Por favor no.-

-Sabes que lo haré...-

-Por favor te lo pido, por favor, no te vayas. Lo sé, soy un asesino inútil, un monstruo. Pero este monstruo... te ama, a ti, a ti sola, y solo te quiere hacer feliz.-

-¡¿Y pretendían hacerme feliz a base de golpes?!- Se levantó con Sally en brazos.

-Lo sé, estuvo fatal, lo sé. ¿Crees que no me arrepiento?-

-Me da igual Slender, estos años... Los hiciste felices pero toda relación se acaba con el primer golpe.-

-_, por favor, te pido, suplico, imploro, reclamo... No te vayas. Eres...- me tiró el anillo a la cara, dejó a Sally en el suelo y corrió a por sus maletas.

-¡Mamá no te vayas!-

Todos bajaron y miraron la escena.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó el mapache andante.

-Mamá...- dijo la pequeña llorando.

-¿Te vas?- preguntó Bloody.

-Dejadme en paz, sé que este no es mi sitio.- dijo con un tono frío.

Toby se puso delante de la puerta.

-¡NO queremos que te vayas, er-es-escucha... El s-señor Slender te ama más que cualquiera de fue-fuera! El nos lo dice a Masky y a mí s-siempre.-

Todos quedaron callados.

-No...


End file.
